Never Say Never
by YoungAndBeautiful-XO
Summary: Nina moves to England after her gran dies to start a new life; While going to a bar she meet's Amber they become friends right away."Just friends. Just a friend" That's all Nina will every think of her as. Can Amber change that? Nope, because Nina likes boys. (Namber - Rated M - Incomplete)


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own House of Anubis, or the character's it._

**_Warning:_**_ This story is rated 'M' for story may or may not have sexual scenes.I'm just going with flow.__If are any sexual part's I'll put up an authors note so you'll know._

_The story will have same-sex relationships, I know some people don't like that kind of thing. If you have any negative comments they will be ignored because I'm not forcing you to read anything._

_The title of this story is based off of the song 'Never say Never' by The Fray , not Justin Bieber's._

* * *

**_Amber_**

_ Groups_ of men argued who could get in bed with the girl dressed in skimpy clothes. She was oblivious to it all. I hate when girls do inappropriately, just to get a male's attention.A soft sigh escaped my lips and I finished my since I finished high school I wanted to get away from my boyfriend left me for another girl, I was heartbroken and didn't know how to cope with losing I from my friends,my dad,my so-called _amazing life._

_ So_ here I am. Draining my life away with alcohol. "Would you like another?" The barmaid asked

"Yes. Yes, I would"I respond politely.

"Long day?"He asks with a small smile.

"Yeah." I have a really wealthy family, and when I left I took a small amount of money.I had to find a job before that money had run out.I know what your thing _"The Amber Millington works? At a job? That like normal people do? No-fucking-way" _Well, it's true. I moved to London and I work at a small coffee shop. It doesn't pay much,But it's a keeps me living in my small apartment.

"Y'know, a pretty woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone."He flirts.

_Ew._

"Can I get my drink?" I ask rudely ignoring his smile drops a little.

"S...Sure."He stutters, handing me my drink. _'Good job, Amber.'_ I mentally pat myself on the back.I swirl my drink in circles causing foam to spin in 's start to ring. I turn around in my see a beautiful had long dirty blonde hair and jade eyes. I realized I was starring when our eyes connected. Not knowing what to do I turned around quickly starring at my drink,embarrassed because I just practically undressed her with my eyes. Why am I feeling like this? She's a girl. I don't like the hell am I thinking like this? I don't even know the woman.

"Who's she?"I mutter to myself.

"That's comes around here often. She don't talk much. She just buys the same drink. Them drunk idiots over their,"The barmaid nods his head over to the group of loud men."Always try to flirt with reject's them would be an idiot to flirt with 's beautiful and all, but her personality doesn't match."How dare he? Judging her without knowing her. I bet she shut them down because they came to her with cheesy pickup lines that you could easily find on Google or maybe they came to her with a rude fucking comment like;

"Hey sexy, Nice boobs. Gonna' let me see 'em?".

Yes, probably that. All guys are like , I haven't dated all of them to assume that,but lot's of them are. "You barely know her."I said coldly.

"You don't."

"Neither do you"I growl. Suddenly I hear someone make that noise that people do when they clear they're throat right before a head whipped around to see the beautiful jade eye'd girl. She doesn't have a smile nor does she have a frown. She had an emotionless face.

"Paul,can I get the usual?"She says more of a demand than a 's American.

"Sure, Nina" She sit's on the stool right next to me. She didn't say just starred at the wooden counter.I took the time to examine her features was right she did seem kind of wore that expressionless face.

"Take a picture it lasts longer."She says not taking her eyes off of the wooden counter. I feel my cheeks get hot.

"Sorry."I muttered.

"It's fine."Nina said with a small smile."What's your name?"

"Amber. Amber Millington."

"I'm Nina. Nina Martin." Paul set's Nina's drink in front of her. "Thanks, Paul.

"So...'I trailed off "What brings you here?"

"I'm always here on Saturdays."She says didn't really effect me. I always got rude comments in high-school because I played the role of _'dumb-blonde'_. I wasn't dumb actually I passed all my classed with _'A's_ and _'B's. _I always acted acted dumb because if I acted like a Mara I'd lose always got good grades,was always nice to everyone and she was the teacher's pet. I'd be one of those people to tease her about how she always read for her free time and that studying was her had rich parent's she could have gotten into a good college with bad grades.

"No I meant like what are you doing in England."

"Nothing was holding me back in America. It was boring so I left"

"You thought _America_ was boring?You're joking right"I laugh. Nina laughed along with me.

"I'm serious. It's not that fun when the people you loved are gone"

"What happened?" I ask.

"My gran died and I lived alone all my friends moved to start a new life in collage and I had to start a new life to. I happen to have a few friends that live here."She said lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's one thing ends, it means the start of a new beginning"She says with a smile.

"What about your parent's?"

"My mom and dad are dead. Yours?"

"My mum and dad are divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nina and I chatted about pointless things and just getting to know each wan't as bad as everyone says.

"Amber, I'll be right back I really gotta piss.'She said shooting up from her seat going to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes Nina returned. "Ten minutes til' closing."

"It took you long enough."I giggle.

"Hey, I had to repair my makeup."Nina laughs."Anyway's I should get goin' I got work tomorrow." Nina says' laughter dying.

"Oh, Neens."

" _'Neens'?" _She giggle's "You gave me a nickname?"She smiles.

"Yep."I smile proudly at the nickname I had given Nina.

"Well, okay Ambs." Nina smiles.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
